Making Friends
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: "Jaaames… we don't need any more friends. We've got each other!" Sirius whined, reluctant to share James, and nervous that whoever James befriended wouldn't like him either, not that he'd ever admit it.


QLFC Round 11: Beater 1 Prompt – write about a budding friendship on a spring day.

Extra prompts: 7. (image) "I can fly!"  /images/XSC80K, 14. (song) Castle on the Hill by Ed Sheeran

Gobstones: Grey Stone – Friendship, Accuracy – (character) Peter Pettigrew, Power – (setting) Library, Technique – chestnut brown

Around the World in 31 Days: 112 – Marauder

Halloween Party: Trick or Treat: 43 - Greasy

 **Making Friends**

* * *

"Jaaames… we don't need any more friends. We've got each other!" Sirius whined, reluctant to share James, and nervous that whoever James befriended wouldn't like him either, not that he'd ever admit it.

James arched a brow. "Yeah, but you can't exactly help me with my potions homework, can you?"

Sirius pouted. Unfortunately, James was no longer susceptible to Sirius' puppy-eyed look, and instead he laughed.

"Come on, come on," he cried, and grabbed Sirius' hand, tugging him along. Sirius followed with a petulant sigh, and was dragged all the way to the library. The library, of all places.

"Lupin! Just the chap I was looking for!" James announced, sitting down at the table opposite from their fellow Gryffindor with a loud thump. It earned them both a glare from Madam Pince, but James didn't seem to care.

Lupin cautiously looked up from the book he'd been hiding behind. "Yes?" he asked, frowning almost guiltily.

"You're going to teach us how to pass our exams," James informed him cheerfully. "And in return, we'll take you outside for some fresh air. You're always looking too pale. Besides, Evans always says that Snape needs more vital mins – that's why he's so pasty looking. Maybe you do too!"

"I think you mean vitamins," Lupin mumbled.

"Hipp-o-griff, hipp-a-griff," James dismissed with a wave of his hand. Sirius snorted with stifled amusement, drawing Lupin's attention to himself.

"My mum'll kill me if I don't get good grades," he admitted reluctantly. He was already in enormous trouble for firstly being sorted into Gryffindor, and then refusing to come home on any of the holiday breaks. He disguised his shudder as a stretch, and squared his shoulders.

"Come on, Lupin!" He winked. "It'll be jolly good fun, at least."

"We're not taking no for an answer," James said, leaning back in his seat. "If you don't come with us… I'll start eating at the table!"

Lupin looked up in horror. "You can't! Madam Pince will have us all banned for a month!"

James grinned evilly, and Sirius felt a surge of pride at this display of trickery. "That's right… so you better come with us."

Lupin shot one last desperate glance at his books, before stowing them away in his bag.

"Go on then," he said, as if they were leading him to his death. It made Sirius feel bad, for he certainly knew how that felt.

"Cheer up mate." He nudged Lupin with his shoulder as they exited the library. "I bet James has got some homemade fudge he'll share – his mother is always sending it to him."

"What flavour?" Lupin asked, sounding tentatively interested.

"Chocolate!" James proudly announced, and Lupin smiled.

"That is my favourite," he admitted. Sirius beamed.

They wound their way outside, past the older students studying on the grass, and other kids running about, finding a patch of shade underneath a tree. The breeze was warm, the sun was bright, and the idea of making another friend that wasn't some pureblood ponce his family had forced upon him was beginning to sound like a good idea. Sirius risked a sideways glance at Lupin. He was smartly dressed, even his shirt was tucked in, but his clothes were worn and his chestnut brown hair was scruffy – the exact opposite of Sirius himself.

"Tada!" James produced a shiny red tin filled with chocolate fudge from his bag, and shared it around. Lupin beamed as he took a piece, then groaned with delight when he bit into it.

"Thank you," he said with a full mouth. Sirius scoffed his own piece down – it was delicious. He leant back against the tree they were under, and glanced about the castle grounds, eying the other students with a lazy interest.

"You know," Sirius said, catching a glimpse of another boy in a Gryffindor tie, "isn't that our other roommate?" Feeling brave, he stood, and shouted. "Oi! Pettigrew! Want some fudge?"

Pettigrew had been sitting on his own, but cautiously joined them. He was tiny, short and very thin.

"Eat up mate," James laughed, "looks like you could use it."

Pettigrew flushed, took a piece of chocolate, and mumbled his thanks. Sirius thumped James, and grinned at Pettigrew. "Ignore that idiot. Can't believe we've all been roomies for a year, and we're only now getting to know each other."

With mock sincerity, Sirius extended his hand to the both of them. "Call me Sirius… seriously."

There was a moment of silence, and then Lupin burst out laughing. "That's the worst pun I've ever heard," he declared, and leaned over to shake hands. "I suppose you can call me Remus then, if you want."

"P-Peter," Pettigrew said, biting back a stutter. "I thought you guys didn't like me."

"What!" James squawked. "I'm James, the coolest kid there ever was… the only person I don't like is that greasy Snape fella."

Sirius rolled his eyes, used to James' sermon upon the beauty of Evans, and then the following rant about the ugliness of Snape. As James nattered away, he eyed Peter and Remus – he'd never realised how easy it was to make a friend, or two. After all, James had been the one to befriend him, not the other way around.

"We're going to be the best friends ever," Sirius announced, interrupting James' babble. "I just know it – through thick and thin! Like the Musketeers!"

"They were three, and we are four," Remus pointed out. His face was flushed with delight, however.

"I know – we can be the Marauders!" James said, squirming in his seat, a grin upon his face. "Dad always used to tell me stories about them. They'd get up to all sorts of mischief, but then always get away with it, like good troublemakers do."

"Sounds like me," Sirius said, and smirked. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good – at all times!"

Peter was giggling, and Sirius felt immensely pleased with himself. Whenever he was stupid, or foolish at home, he was met with harsh words, not laughter. He liked this much better.

"Friends?" Remus said, and he sounded almost as nervous as Sirius had felt earlier.

It filled him with the confidence to agree. "Friends," Sirius swore, James and Peter echoing him.

"The very best of friends," they agreed, "until the end of time."

Sirius couldn't hold back the ridiculous grin upon his face, having gone from one friend to three in the space of an hour – he felt as if he was flying, and he knew that he'd never be happier.

* * *

Word count: 1074


End file.
